The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a fuse holder, especially a fuse holder for various electrical devices.
Generally speaking, the fuse holder of the present development is of the type comprising a socket formed of an electrically insulating material and extending along a predetermined axis and open at one end thereof. At the open end of the socket there is inserted a substantially tubular-shaped head member formed of an electrically insulating material. This head member is closed at its outer end and is open at its inner end and can be removably inserted into the socket along the aforementioned axis. In the socket there are attached a base or foot contact and a side or lateral contact possessing outwardly directed connection portions. In the head member there are attached a connection conductor and an axially effective pressure or compression spring. The connection conductor is releasably electrically conductively connected with the lateral or side contact. The connection conductor and the compression spring are secured in the head member in such a manner that a fuse insert or fuse located in its work position in the fuse holder makes an electrically conductive contact at its one electrically conductive end with the connection conductor and under the action of the compression spring makes an electrically conductive contact at its other electrically conductive end with the base or foot contact.
With such type of fuse holders, depending upon the design thereof, there can arise a so-called push-button effect which can result in loose or wobble contacts. To avoid this undesired phenomenon it was heretofore necessary to provide complicated measures or facilities by means of which there were optimized the fitting accuracy and material properties.
A further problem existing with such fuse holders resides in retaining the fuse insert inserted into the head member in such a good and positive manner therein that upon removal of the head member the fuse insert does not remain in the socket from where it only can be again removed by performing dangerous manipulations.
In order to preclude this from happening it was necessary to heretofore provide specially designed clamping springs which had to be additionally fabricated and assembled, resulting in a considerable expenditure in manufacturing these fuse holders. If such special clamping springs were not used then it was necessary to work with extremely close fits, rendering it impossible to attain the desired tolerance flexibility or range.